The Fall And Rise Of Rodney McKay
by Blue Zephyr Dragon
Summary: To rise to the heights of happiness, sometimes one has to fall. To know that one is meant for you, one has to lose them, so to find them again. Post Trinity. A death and life story. Will join J to R. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

One For Sorrow by Bluerock7

Don't own Stargate Atlantis but one day, if I win a billion dollarsm I will. Just you wait and see. This may seem abit ooc for Rodney but I have always felt that he is a sensitive person who would have taken the death of others hard. Maybe some M/M later. Tissues at the ready then.

Rodney walked behind SGA3, slowly. They ignored him as others had been ignoring him. Nobody wanted to speak to him; no one wanted to be with him, to be his friend. All had deserted him after Doranda. He had been kicked off SGA1 by Colonel Sheppard; Doctor Weir had taken his position of Head Scientist away from him and given it to Radek. Everyone he thought were his friend now turned their backs on him. He was all alone.

The only reason he was on this mission was to be the fall guy, for the insult that Sheppard and Ronan had caused, when they had last visited this planet. Rodney was the one who would have to suffer the embarrassment of having mud thrown at him as retribution. And to top it all, he had Cadman here, to film his predicament. It was so not fair.

As they toped the hill, they looked down to see the Wraith attacking the village. Lieutenant Harvey gave the order for the group to go down and save as many of the villagers as they could without being captured or killed themselves. The Lieutenant turned to Rodney and said

"Try not to be too useless here McKay. We are here to save people not get them killed. You're good at that."

Rodney sighed and stumbled along behind the team. He was so weary of all the put-downs and slights. He was so sick and tired of it all.

They entered to village stealth fully, and parted to find as many people that were still alive and save them. Rodney headed down a street to see a Wraith just about to force his hand down on a child, he raised his gun and shot the Wraith repeatedly till the Wraith no longer got up but it bought the attention of the other Wraiths of the Team from Atlantis.

"McKay, you idiot,"screamed Cadman, "You have doomed us all. It's all your fault. I wish you had never been born, you murderer."

Rodney looked at her, so very hurt by what Cadman had said. She was right, they were all right, he was useless, pathetic, a killer, he had caused so much death. He did not deserve to exist. He looked around at the chaos, listening but not really hearing the screams and the whine of the Darts as they flew around, culling the victims.

His heart broke and he steered at Laura, with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, doesn't cut it McKay, you are so pathetic, when we tell the Coronel and Doctor Weir what you have done, you will be out of Atlantis so fast, your feet won't touch the ground."

"Good riddance's to bad rubbish" snarled Lieutenant Harvey

"Here, here" said the rest of the team.

Rodney couldn't take it anymore; he saw the anger and contempt on the faces of the people in front of him and remembered the attitude of those in Atlantis whom he considered his friend. But no more did they laugh with him but at him. He had had enough. Rodney turned and ran down the street.

"Come back here, McKay. Where do you think you are going? We have to stick together. Don't be such a coward." He heard them shout behind him. But he was not going back, never going back.

Rodney ran out into the main street and into the path of the Culling beam. He was gone in an instant.

"Rodney!!" screamed Laura Cadman in shock, "No!!!"

End of Part One ... Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Two For Pain by Bluerock7

The Stargate erupted into life unexpectedly, as Doctor Elizabeth Weir talked to Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Caldwell about what they were going to do with McKay.

"He is of no use to us here, he is in the way. I want him gone" said Elizabeth.

"Well, he is of no use on earth either. SGC don't want him back" snarled Caldwell.

"So what do we do with him then?" Elizabeth asked

"Feed him to the next Wraith we capture"

"Colonel Sheppard, that is cruel and against the Geneva Convention, we do not treat prisoners in that manner." Reprimanded Caldwell.

The sirens bleared as Chuck the Technician shouted out that it was SGA3's signal and that they were coming in hot. The soldiers that guarded the gateroom, ran to their positions and Weir gave the nod to open the Iris and let SGA3 through.

"Wonder what McStupid has done now?" said Radek, coming to join the trio.

The water parted as Lieutenant Harvey entered carrying a child and followed by the rest of his team and the survivors from the village. Cadman was at the rear, coming through, facing backwards, gun raised. She turned as the gate shut down, when the last of group was through. They could see that she was crying.

John Sheppard looked over the crowd but could not see Rodney McKay. He hurried down the stairs to have a better look. John was joined at the bottom by Teyla and Ronan. He stopped in front of Harvey and survived all around him, still looking for a snarky scientist. Doctor Beckett entered the room, with the Medical team, in time to hear Colonel Sheppard to ask.

"Where is Doctor McKay?"

"No, more importantly. What happened?" interrupted Elizabeth.

Laura approached them and said "The Wraith attacked the village. We saved as many as we could but ..."

"Where is McKay?" shouted John again

Laura gave a sob "He is gone."

"What do you mean, Gone?" asked Elizabeth

"He... H... "Sobbed Laura. Carson came over to give her comfort.

"Lieutenant Harvey, report" demanded John.

"Sir, Doctor McKay ran away"

There were looks of contempt around the room and Ronan looked disgusted.

"So?"

"Sir?"

"Why is Cadman crying? Why do you and the rest of your team look upset? What happened to Rodney?"

"He ran into a Culling beam."

"Teach him to run away." Said Caldwell

"No Sir, not in panic, deliberately."

"What?" said Elizabeth

"He committed suicide"

"No" whispered John "Oh God no!"

"He couldn't take the abuse anymore" said Laura "All the ridicule that we heaped on him."

"You were all, still his friend?" asked Teyla

"Yes, this was a lesson for Rodney to learn from" said Elizabeth "We were still his friend"

"Strange way to show it." Said Ronan "From your attitudes I took it to mean that McKay was no longer wanted here."

"Yes, but we didn't mean it. "Said Elizabeth

"Could have fooled me."

"What do we do to save Rodney?" asked Teyla

"Too late now. Rodney lost. He wouldn't want us to sacrifice ourselves for a lost cause" said Elizabeth.

SGA1 looked at her in shock as the rest of Command did also.

"We Do Not Leave Anyone behind!" snarled John

"Doctor Weir is right" said Caldwell "McKay is gone. If you go after him, to try and save him, IOA will not like it and everyone here is skating on thin ice, thanks to McKay, so tread very carefully."

John turned away in pain, a hand to his chest. It was at this moment that he realised how much Rodney meant to him, now it was too late.

Rodney screamed in pain as a hand was thrust into his chest. He knew that in seconds his life would be sucked from him. The agony was hard to take but finally in the end, he would be at peace... But it was taking too long. Why of why?

End of Part Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Three For Grief by Bluerock7

Do not own Stargate Atlantis. This Chapter is dedicated to my Mum, whom I miss very much and to the recent passing of Sir Edmund Hillary, a true GentleMan and Hero

There was a knock on the door. Jeanie got up to answer it. A man was standing there, wearing an American Air-force uniform, with him was another Air-force Officer, this time a woman.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"My name is Colonel John Sheppard, I am with the US Air-force stationed at Cheyenne Mountain, and this is Colonel Samantha Carter also stationed there."

"I can see that. So what can I do for the United States Air-force?"

"You have a brother Rodney McKay?"

"Meredith?"

"Meredith? I thought his name is Rodney?" asked Samantha Carter

"His full name is Meredith Rodney McKay, Colonel"

"Miss McKay, I ..."

Jeanie interrupted "Excuse me Colonel Sheppard, I am married, my full name is Jeanie Miller"

"Is your husband here, Mrs Miller?" asked John

"No. What has happened to Meredith? Is he alright?

"I am sorry to have to inform you, Mrs Miller, that your brother Doctor Rodney McKay has been killed" said Colonel Carter. Her tone of voice was sad with a tinge of guilt. She too had turned her back on Rodney.

Jeanie turned pale, put her hands to her face and started to scream and wail, tears streaming down her face.

"No, no, no, oh god please no, it's not fair, I want my brother, I Want My Brother, Meredith, Meredith, RODNEY!!!" Jeanie was screaming at the end and when John grabbed her, she started to hit him. "You were supposed to protect him, keep him safe. You Bastard, You failed. What use are you? Give him back to me, give him back."Jeanie fell to the ground. "Rodney, don't leave me, please, I'm so sorry, Please forgive me, please. Come back. I didn't ask you to forgive me; I didn't give you a chance to make it right with me. MEREDITH!!!!!!"

Jeanie collapse in a heap, broken and wrapped in her grief, John fell to his knees beside her, and hugged her, he too, barely holding his grief back.

Carter noticed a small child standing in the doorway, looking scared, Sam went to her and picked her up and held her tight.

Rodney screamed and screamed and screamed. The pain was so intense. Why did it not stop? It was suppose to be over quickly or so he had heard but it continued on. He heard the Wraith grunt and pull his hand back. Rodney was grabbed and pulled down a corridor. He could see the people trapped in their webs and hear the screams as they were fed on. The Wraith pulled Rodney into the Throne room of the Wraith Queen.

"What is it? Why isn't this human drained?"

"I attempted to, my Queen, but with no success. "

"What?"

The Queen rose and came toward Rodney, plunged her hand down onto his chest and tried to feed, but like the Wraith solider, could not draw any life-force out of Rodney. In disgust, she pushed Rodney away and turned from him.

The Queen grabbed a woman and plunged her hand into her, draining her in an instance then throwing the husk away. She turned to the solider and said.

"Kill him"

The solider approached Rodney with his gun raised and Rodney prepared to die, bringing an image of John kissing him.

Then the room exploded.

End of Part Three.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR FOR GUILT**

**Don't own nothing.**

Colonel John Sheppard knocked on the door of Doctor Elizabeth Weir's office and she beckoned him in.

"How was Earth?"

"Difficult. Rodney's sister took it hard. Blamed me for not protecting him"

"You blame yourself for not protecting Rodney"

"Yes. He was a member of my team and a good friend. We went too far in our punishment for Doranda."

"It was necessary but I agree it was too far"

"Would you have got rid of him as you were saying to Colonel Caldwell?"

"The IOA was on my back about him. I do not trust Caldwell; there is something creepy about him. Turning up and sneaking around. He wanted your job and I am afraid that since he did not get that, he wants mine. Unfortunately Rodney bore the brunt of my insecurities. Oh how I wish I could go back in time and save him"

"Perhaps if we find Janus's Time Paddlejumper." John grinned then sighed "There's no hope for Rodney is there?"

"No" Elizabeth paused "You liked him more than as a friend, didn't you?"

"Yes but too scared to do anything... or too unwilling to bother to take a chance. Now it is too late and because of that, I must bear the guilt of not trying"

"As do I"

"As do us all" said a voice from the door.

They looked up and saw Doctors Beckett and Zelenka standing there.

"Come in" said Elizabeth

They came in and sat down, morose and pensive.

"We let a friend down in his hour of need." sighed Carson "When we found ourselves in trouble because of problems we created, Rodney didn't turn his back on us. He stood with us"

"Yes, but Rodney appears so strong on the outside we forget how sensitive and insecure he is" said Radek.

"I have known him for awhile and I have seen him when he was really paranoid. He can be very vindicated when he is afraid. Did you know that when SGC sent him to Siberia, he changed their email system?" said Carson.

"What did he do?" smiled John.

"Well he was into the Harry Potter books so he turned their email into Owl Post"

"What!!"Exclaimed the other three "How?"

"I don't know how but instead of getting the message of 'You've got mail'. They got the sound of wings flapping and they didn't know how to open it. You had to entice the 'Birds' down with bacon"

"Real bacon?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, there's a place online where kids can go and get pretend food so can you imagine the US Military visiting a children's website to purchase imaginary food. And that's not all, Rodney sent lots of snarky email to General Hammond and SG1 and it was in the form of a Howler. So they would open it up and it would scream at them at full volume so everyone heard. The worse was, it was in Rodney's voice which annoyed Colonel Carter a lot. Took ages for them to fix it"

They all laughed then Elizabeth stopped in astonishment.

"Oh my goodness, that is probably why when we take a shower, we get Punk Rock instead of water"

"He has also sabotaged the Coffee in the Labs" said Radek sadly "I cannot fix so no more Coffee until Rodney comes back"

"Radek. Rodney is not coming back" said John "The Wraith have him and would have killed him by now. We must bear the guilt that his death is because of us. Rodney chose to die because we chose not to stand with a friend in his hour of need."

"Rodney will be back" said Radek confidently

The others looked worried at each other wondering if the pressure had gotten to another Scientist.

* * *

The room was filled with flames and smoke as Rodney lay on the ground. He was sore and bleeding but no broken bones. He wondered what was going on and if now he was finally going to die. A little bit of him had regret but most of it was relief. 

Rodney heard footsteps and looked up. It wasn't a Wraith, they were all dead and it couldn't be any of the other prisoners, they were trapped in their cocoons. Who was it? He could not see for the smoke.

He coughed as the smoke drifted away and the figure came up to him and bent down. He saw who it was.

"You!"

End of Part Four

(he he he)


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE FOR HOPE**

**Don't own, don't sue.**

Colonel Sheppard wandered into the Lab where Radek was working.

"What ya doing?"

"Trying to open Rodney's computer"

"Any luck?"

"No, Rodney has this locked up tighter than his wallet. Is there a reason you are bothering me?"

"No" John sighed "Sorry, I just miss Rodney"

"So do I, but till he gets back, I am in charge of this mess"

"Why are you so sure that he will be back?"

"Until I see Rodney's body, I will hope"

Again John sighed "No one ever comes back from a Wraith ship alive ... unless we rescue them, which Elizabeth will not allow. So Rodney is lost and we must carry on without him. There is no hope that he will return."

"There is always hope and you will be surprises at what Rodney can do when his back is against the wall. You wait and see"

Radek turned away from John and went back to work. John watched him as Hope blossomed in his heart.

Rodney stared in shock at the figure crouched in front of him. "You? But how?"

"Me. So are you just going to lie there looking stupid or get up and come with me"

"Don't have to be so rude"

"Yes I do have to be, I am surrounded by stupid people and have to suffer their mistakes and fix them as well."

"We have to leave now!" said another voice

Rodney turned and saw a female coming through the smoke; he gasped again and said "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth walked up to him, pulled him up and dragged him out of the room. Turning to the other one she said "That is your trouble, you talk too much. Let's get going before more of those soul-suckers turn up, to scavenge this wreck"

"What about the people stuck here?"

"We can't save them, let them die in space"

"That is not the Elizabeth Weir I know"

Elizabeth turned, pulled him up till he was hanging above her. "I am not your Elizabeth Weir"

"Who are you?"

Elizabeth pushed one of her hands into his head and he saw battles and explosions and other things he did not understand. The hand was withdrawn and Rodney gasped and shook.

"You are a Replicator?"

"A Noble prize for the genius. We have a need for you so let's get out of here, Now!"

They dragged Rodney out of the room and down the corridor. When they got to an open space, Elizabeth pressed her ear-piece and they disappeared.

**If you don't like, not my fault, I am unwell 'cough cough cough.' Need reviews stat.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX FOR THE SECRETS TO BE TOLD By Bluerock 7**

Hi all, finally finished this Chapter, sorry it took so long, illness, work and Plot Bunnies got in the way. One more after this and I promise I will finish it before the year is out. Do not own the rights to Stargate world but I can dream I do can't I? Enjoy.

Colonel John Sheppard entered Doctor Weir's office with his team.

"What's up?"

"Stargate Command wishes to speak to you"

"Do you know why?"

"No, they are waiting."

They went into the communication room and spoke through the gate.

"Colonel Sheppard, General Landry here, do you have a list of the equipment that Doctor McKay was working on finding out about?"

"No, are you looking for something in particular?"

"Yes, Doctor McKay e-mailed Colonel Carter about an object he found that turned fire anti-matter into ice and made them brittle. He described it as a triangle shape, silver and about the size of his palm.

He looked around at everyone and most shook their head except for Radek and Elizabeth. John was puzzled.

"Why do you need it?"

"We have come across another enemy which seeks to destroy us. They are called the Ori and they use fire to control. Colonel Carter believes that this is an Ancient Weapon which we can use against them. Now do you have it?"

Elizabeth said "I am sorry General, on orders of the OIA; we destroyed all of Rodney's experiments. They didn't want another Dorenda"

"Then you have doomed us all"

"I beg your pardon General Landry. But why are you being so mel-a-dramatic? "

Because the Ori are here, threatening Earth and there is nothing here on Earth that we can use to fight them. Colonel Carter remembered the e-mail and for a short time we had hope but now...

A loud voice was head over his "HALLOW ARE THE ORI. WORSHIP THE ORI OR BE DESTROYED"

The gate shut down and everyone looked at each other worried about the fate of Earth.

Rodney awoke in a small cell; he put a hand to his head and groaned.

"Owww"

He heard laughter and looked up. He saw Radek standing there. Rodney cocked his head.

"How did you become involved in this?"

"Strange as it may seem, I am not your Radek, like this Elizabeth, I am from another Time-line. In my time you died after getting rid of that Energy-monster about a week after we first arrived in Atlantis. Then everything went to pot"

"But why, you are capable of taking care of things in my place as Head-scientist?"

"True but unfortunately, I was not made Head-scientist, it was Doctor Kavenaugh and the decisions he made were bad for Atlantis and Earth.

"Like what?" asked Rodney curious

"Well, he did not go off world and sent Miko who is timid in his place, when Colonel Sheppard got that bug attached to his head and then got stuck in the Ring with Lieutenant Ford, Teyla, Miko and Sergeants Markahm and Stackhouse. He let them perish rather than save them."

"Elizabeth let it happen?"

"Yes, because that would have meant she was wrong. Sergeant Bates took over and because of his suspicions we lost an ally in the Athosions. We expelled them from Atlantis back to their Home world and soon after they were culled. We lost Doctor Beckett to a Planet called Hoff. He fell in love and refused to leave; he got given the injection and died"

"Oh my god"

"When we made contact with the Genii, they were invited back to Atlantis to have talks and they took it over, killing quite few people who did not have the gene, the majority that survived and was not hold prisoner were able to escape to different parts of Atlantis not yet explored and one by one perished from hunger, illness and breaking open a lab which held a plague. "

"How did you survive?"

"I was captured by the Genii after they had killed Kavanagh and they realised that they need a scientist, even though I didn't have the gene, I knew how to fix the Jumpers and how other Ancient objects worked. My Elizabeth was pushed through the ring and exiled on a planet where it was all misty"

"I remember that planet, we believed that we were home but it was all in our minds"

"My Elizabeth is probably sleeping there still if she has not starved to death. She was the lucky one. Others like Gaul and Abrams and other staff got dropped off on a desert planet which turned out not to be empty"

"The 10,000 year old Wraith"

"Yes, He sucked their Souls and found out where Atlantis was, escaped from the planet and called his brothers to follow him to Atlantis. We never stood a chance, no defence, and no hope. Atlantis was soon lost and they got the address to Earth and our system. I left Atlantis with Grodin and Miller in a Jumper flying to a planet which had a remarkable defence, a lady was there called Athar"

"Chaya Sar"

Radek looked confused.

"She is an Ancient that was sent into exile because she interfered. She could defend that planet but never leave it"

"Well it was a safe planet until one day Athar disappeared and the Wraith attacked, Grodin got blown up and Miller got culled, I was hiding when this Elizabeth turned up and took me"

"Ok, I've got your history, boring as it was, so why am I needed here?"

"That's the McKay we love to despise not the wimpy 'I want to die' that you have achieved" interrupted a voice.

Rodney and Radek looked up and saw another Radek standing there.

"W.w.what?" gasped Rodney. He looked from one Radek to the other.

"I too come from another dimension" said the second Radek "but in my time we survived all that happened to that Radek just like you but when our McKay was sucked into a Wraith, Radek Zelenka was beamed in too."

"I had Cadman with me" muttered Rodney

"Yes, well, anyway. They couldn't separate us, they didn't know how, so they took a chance and beamed the Zelenka body out with the McKay conscious in with it. In the end we could not be separated so the dominate one survived."

"McKay" said both Rodney and the First Radek

"Correct"

"So what are you called?"

"Meredith" the second Radek said glaring at the first who sniggered.

"Gentlemen. We need to know if we have the right McKay this time" said Elizabeth.

Rodney looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.

"What do you need me for?"

"I have a weapon that is a mix of Ancient, Asgard, Nox and the Furlings Technology but it is broken. We need it fixed, in my time we are fighting the Replicators who have destroyed the Asgard and attacking Earth. In the Pegasus Galaxy we also have Replicators who look human, I was infected, but the human side of me controls so I am working to save all humanity. I have been going through the different dimensions, trying to find someone who could fix it. That would be you, Doctor McKay or a McKay in one of the dimensions."

"What about Samantha Carter, she's smart too and knows a lot about Ancient and Asgard technology"

"But nothing about the Nox or the Furlings, you do"

Rodney started to splatter "No, no I don't, I am a failure too stupid to fix anything. You can't trust me to make it work. I could kill you all"

"Oh please, Doctor McKay, do not try to con me, I worked for the United Nations and I have conned bigger players than you. You were sent to Russia for calling Carter a 'dumb blonde'. You were there over a year but three months in you disappeared for five months and no-one knows where you got to. I found out that you had the opportunity to study with the Four Great Races. Before you disappeared you couldn't change a light bulb if it was written in Ancient but when you appeared again you were only second to Carter and you have improved to the point where you have overtaken her. And what's more, you know more about Wraith Technology than anyone, even the Wraith. They have a reward out for you" shouted Elizabeth

"Dead I suppose"

"Alive, you know Ancient and you know Wraith so you are useful to them alive. But you also know Asgard, Goa'uld, Nox, Furlings, Replicator technology and I expect that you would know how the technology of the Ori works"

"Who?"

"The Ori, an enemy of the Ancients, wants to destroy them and their descendants, attacking Earth at this moment, so if you want my help there, you have to help me. Have we a deal? Have I got the right Doctor McKay this time?"

"How did you know we others were the wrong McKay" asked Meredith

"Did you go to Russia?" snapped Elizabeth

"No, I saved Teal'c so I got to be second in charge in SGC under Carter"

Rodney smirked, Radek laughed and Elizabeth sighed. Meredith looked puzzled for a moment then blushed, cleared his throat and went on.

"I was first choice for Atlantis all the way and I was brilliant but this body is the pits"

"Oh please, you should be so lucky""snarked Radek

"No you should be thankful that you have this brilliant mind in this pathetic weak body" snarled Meredith

"Can you have Oranges and Lemons?"asked Rodney

"Yes" sulked Meredith

"Then you are the lucky one. This body is so weak and useless"

"Oh for heaven's sake, enough people." Said Elizabeth "This is getting us no-where. Discuss who has the best body later. I have a war to fight and you gentlemen are going to help me. So Doctor Rodney McKay are you the right one for my needs?"

Rodney thought hard for a minute, he needed to help fight this new enemy that had arrived but he was scared of failure and disappointing again. He looked at the two Radeks who had lost so much yet kept fighting. Could he do any less? He took a deep breath.

"Yes I am"

"You will help me?"

"Yes but what do I get in return?"

"That's the McKay we love, mercenary and brave. I have a device that will destroy the Ori"

Elizabeth holds up a device, triangle shaped, silver and it fit in the palm of her hand.

"I have that in my lab back at Atlantis" said Rodney

Elizabeth shook her head "No, not anymore, it was destroyed by your Radek, on the orders of your Elizabeth Weir and the IOA. Help me and you get this to help your people"

Rodney looked shocked and then hurt. Meredith pattered him on the back.

"I know it is hard to take betrayal from those you thought were your friends but I think that now that they think you are dead, when you return they will welcome you back with open arms and ask for forgiveness"

"You know or you hope?"

"I always have hope" said Meredith "Or should I say Radek always has hope"

"Yes I do" said Radek

"Let us prepare for battle. Rodney you will work on fixing the device which I will use in my battle against the Replicators than I will drop you off back in your Atlantis and you can help fight the Ori"

"Yes" said Rodney "I will do this because only I am a true genius in two galaxies and don't you ever forget it"

"Ha! Doctor Rodney McKay is back" crowed Meredith

"God help us all" moaned Radek

The Mckays laughed and Elizabeth smiled. Then all got serious as they had a hard battle ahead of them. They turned to leave the room when the ship shuddered and stopped.

"What is going on?" yelled Meredith to Radek

"I do not know I am in this room with you" snarked Radek

"Enough, go and find out" demanded Elizabeth

But before anyone could move a voice could be heard thought the ship.

"HALLOW ARE THE ORI! HALLOW ARE THE WRAITH! HALLOW ARE THE REPLICATORS! PREPARE TO BE BOARDED. SURRENDER OR DIE!"

**The End**


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own, do not sue. Been having trouble with Micro word, kicked it a few times, hope this works this time. This story has taken on a life of it's own, head in a direction i did not intend it to. Has become AU. Mild Slash. So if you don't like, don't read. May St Patrick bless you if you review. Nice reviews will be hugged and kissed and called George, Bad reviews will be used as tissues as I cry over them. As I said I have trouble with Word, I have checked spelling and grammar but have most likely missed so my Bad! Enjoy.

SEVEN FOR JOY by BLUEROCK 7

Colonel Sheppard ran through the corridors, as quickly as he could. Hurrying towards the Chair room. He had to get the chair up and running and activate the shield. The Wraith had returned and with them were the Ori and the Replicators. They were determined to destroy Atlantis and John Sheppard was determined to stop them. 

The city shook as another Dart hit the city, John was thrown to the side and then staggered back as a Wraith materialized in front of him. John pulled out his gun and fired off round after round but the Wraith did not falter and continued towards him.

"Hallow are the Ori" the Wraith intoned, "Surrender and worship the true Gods, surrender and offer your soul to us" 

"Great" muttered John "Look Al...can I call you Al? You look like an Al to me. Anyway, Al. The Ori are not Gods, The Ancients are not Gods, no-one living and breathing in this entire Universe are Gods so we are not going to surrender or give up, what more do you expect from us?" 

"To die" whispered the Wraith 

"You first" snarled Ronan coming up behind John and blasting the Wraith. 

"Sorry Al, must go, got a city to save. You can have a nice chat with my associate Ronan, I am sure you have much to discuss" 

"But late for that, this Wraith" and Ronan kicked it "is dead" 

"Ah well, them's the breaks" 

John and Ronan ran to the Chair room where they found Doctor Zelenka and Doctor Beckett arguing over the Chair. 

"No I will not get into this torture trap" yelled Carson 

"We need you to help save the city" snapped Radek 

"Let someone else save it, I am a Doctor not Hercules" 

"Can I be Hercules?" asked John 

"You look more like The Flash but you sure don't move like him. What took you so long to get here? demeaned Carson 

"Oh, you know, had to deliver a few bombs to the Hives, kill a few worker bees that got into the city and�I had an appointment with my barber" 

"You cut your hair?" asked Radek 

"What do you think of my new style" 

The three looked at Colonel Sheppard's hair but could see no change. They became confused. 

"Never mind" sighed John as he sat in the Chair. 

It powered up at his touch and with the help of the ZPM, the city's defense systems cam alive. 

"Here's hoping that Rodney's new defense system works" muttered Radek 

"It will, I have faith in Rodney" 

The city vibrated and then with a whump, a beam blasted out and destroyed the Hive-ship that was directly above it. Then smaller beams sliced through the air, ripping the darts to pieces, then like magic it seemed to suck the beaming module from the wreaked ship and transport it down to the Jumper room. This was something Rodney had added so that no lives that had been culled would be lost.

An Ori ship came around and that too was blasted from the air, not one of the Enemy ships stood a chance once they came into range but there were so many of them and all wondered it these Ori had come from Earth or this was a new battleground.

There was a brilliant flash of light, and it took a little while for all to get their eyesight back, Ronan had raised his gun and was preparing to fire when he saw that there four people were human and one of them was a woman. They were familiar to all and Radek dropped down in shock as he stared at two of himselves. The woman, they could see was Elizabeth and this confused Carson as he had seen Elizabeth in the Control room trying to get in contact with earth. 

"Rodney!" yelled John and he sprung up out of the chair and grabbed Rodney and kissed him and hugged him. 

"COLONEL" screamed the old three and John reluctantly pulled back from Rodney and returned to the chair. 

"Missed me huh, Major Sheppard" smirked Rodney 

"Colonel" said everyone in the room. 

Rodney looked confused then gave an apologetic shrug to John. 

"If you can't remember my rank, then call me John" he purred as he destroyed more ships. but still more arrived. 

"Ok" smiled Rodney. "Here, use this to destroy the Ori" and he held up a triangle shaped silver object that fit in the palm of his hand. 

"The doohickey that can destroy the Ori" crowed John 

"Yes, and I will just fit it into the chair and away you go" 

"It will not hurt the Colonel?" asked Atlantis Radek 

"No." Rodney saw that the Atlantians looked at him in disbelief. "oh please. Trust me" 

"Alright, I do" John took a deep breathe, concentrated and thought the doohickey on. A blue light rose out of the city and speed up to the Ships above. It surround the Ori ships and turned them into ice, which became too heavy to fly and fell to the sea below and sink. None of the Ori survived. The blue light then turned to the Wraith and Replicators, turned red and blasted them to smithereens. The battle was done and the great City of Atlantis, with the help of Colonel John Sheppard and the genius of Doctor Rodney McKay, had won. Time for celebrations, explanations and helping Earth to rid themselves of their Ori. 

Twenty-four hours later, they met in Doctor Elizabeth Weir's office. All was there, Colonel Sheppard with his arm around Rodney, who was typing on his computer, trying to see what Radek had done to his city while he had been gone, the three Radeks who were speaking to each other in Czech. Carson, who was watching them, with a bemused look on his face. Teyla and Ronan, who looked confused. Colonel Caldwell who was ignoring Sheppard and McKay and what they were doing. General Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson were there as well to express the thanks of the Earth Government. Well Jack was there to do that and Daniel had decided that it was a good opportunity to see Atlantis. Jack wondered what he would need to do, to get Daniel back to earth. And sitting at the desk looking over all the chaos was Doctor Elizabeth Weir and glaring at her in a corner was the Replicator Elizabeth Weir. 

"Excuse me people, lets get this thing moving so we can party some more" yelled Jack. Everyone became quite and Jack continued. "so we were up to when the Ori and their allied arrived to confront you" pointing at Replicator Elizabeth "so how did you escape them?" 

"Doctor McKay fixed a weapon that I asked him to fix and we used it to destroy the Replicators which were the majority and then were able to destroy the Wraith and Ori using good old fashion Ancient technology" 

"We then proceed here, as per the agreement we had with Doctor McKay where he once again saved the day" smirked Radek/Rodney 

The other Radeks rolled their eyes. "Yes, yes, once again the great Rodney McKay saved that day, what ever would we do without him" snarked Atlantis Radek. 

"I hope we never find out" said John pulling Rodney closer and kissing him on the mouth. 

Colonel Caldwell looked on in interest and General O'Neill laughed and thought about kissing his own scientist. Doctor Weir looked on in disapproval. She growled. 

"Enough of this open display of affection. It is disgusting and not what a member of my team should do in public" 

All looked in shock at her. Jack twisted his mouth in disapproval of her words and Caldwell looked shocked. 

"McKay is not staying in Atlantis. We do not need him. He can return to earth or whatever perverted hell he wishes to dell in but I do not want his perversion her. Colonel Sheppard, you will come to my bed or you will go and bed in Leavenworth" 

There were gasps and all rose and started to yell at Elizabeth, demanding to know what was wrong with her, why was she acting this way. 

Rodney shouted out "This is not the Elizabeth�I respect and know" 

"You are right" said Replicator Elizabeth. 

They turned to her and demanded in one voice "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" 

Atlantis Elizabeth rose and came around the desk, in her hand was a zat, which she pointed at Daniel. 

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU. SIT DOWN, NOW!" 

They became quite and sat down. Replicator Elizabeth smirked at the Atlantis Weir and said "She has a Go'uld in her" 

They were all stunned. 

"But how?" asked Carson 

"When she was on earth after the Siege, she visited her boyfriend Simon, he is a member of the Trust and he placed a Go'uld in her. They plan to fly Atlantis back to the Milky way galaxy and strip it of all it's weapons and then using Sheppard and Beckett here, blast the Earth's governments into submission. This Elizabeth had hoped to entice Sheppard into her bed but when she realised that John was interested in Rodney, she sabotaged�Arcturus with the help of Collins who was also a member of the Trust" 

Rodney was in shock, he found it hard to breathe and thought he might fai... pass out. He grabbed John's arm and held on for dear life. "I wasn't to blame?" 

"No Doctor McKay, You fixed it, it would have worked and the Wraith would have been destroyed" 

Teyla gave a scream and threw herself at Go'uld Elizabeth, who was startled and fell back, Teyla grabbed her around the throat and started to chock her. Elizabeth gurgled and tried to stop her, but Teyla was too strong. There was a flash and beside Elizabeth appeared a large worm. Hermoid the Asguard had beamed the worm out. The three Radeks screamed and Ronan pinned the worm to the floor, Jack, Daniel and Caldwell pulled Teyla from Elizabeth. Carson hurried forward to look after her. He smiled in relief to see that his Elizabeth will live. 

"Why the smile Carson" asked Steven Caldwell. 

"Oh I hate to see anyone die" Carson said smiling up at him 

"This Elizabeth will never be in charge of Atlantis again" said Jack "This is too big of a betrayal and I think once the rest of the Pegasus people learn of what she had done, they will try to kill her, and us as well for defending her" 

Teyla wept for the people lost that could have been saved since Arcturus. "I will never forgive her, she is dead in my eyes" Teyla pulled herself away from them and walked out of the room, followed by Ronan who glowered at the two Elizabeths. 

Replicator Elizabeth sighed and said "Time for us to leave, we have a battle to fight in our own universe and still many a mile to go before we can rest. Come on Radek, Meridith, Chop, chop" 

Radek and Meridith rose, bowed to Atlantis Radek and Carson. Smiled at Rodney, gave a salute to the Military and when Replicator Elizabeth pushed a button, disappeared but not before Radek said "Beam us up Roddy" 

"Wow, so how may Rodneys were there?" asked John 

"One too many" muttered Radek but he was glad to have his McKay back as trying to contain the Scientists was like trying to contain a child on Christmas morning. 

Jack talked to Steven and it was decided to take Elizabeth back to earth in the Daedalus and going with them was Doctor Heightmeyer to try and help Elizabeth because as soon as she had become free of the Go'uld she collapsed in horror at all the destruction and deaths she had caused, even though it what not her directly, Elizabeth still felt she was to blame and wept. Doctor Elizabeth Weir would never return to Atlantis again. 

It was decided that until the IOA had made a decision then Doctor Daniel Jackson would be in charge, with Doctor Rodney McKay as his second and Colonel John Sheppard remaining as Head of the Military. General Jack O'Neill would return to earth, explain what had happen. Resign his commission and return to Atlantis as Husband to Daniel and a Civilian Consultant, advising the SGA teams on how to talk with the natives of this galaxy and get along with them. 

Colonel Caldwell would remain in charge of Daedalus with a new Doctor by his side. Carson had decided to join Steven and Doctor Jennifer Keller would take his place in Atlantis. Ronan became very interested in Jennifer. Teyla chose to return to her people and joined with Helling, together raising Jinto and three other Children, safely because Rodney built another Arcturus and made it right, using it to destroy the Wraith. It was an exhilarating time for the People of the Pegasus Galaxy to be finally free and able to live free from the tyranny. Rodney was worshiped by all, when it was learned of what he had achieved. But uncharacteristically, Rodney just laughed, blushed and refused all presents. John beamed with pride and kissed Rodney as his reward. Then took him to Canada and married him, witnessed by his Sister and her family, happy that Rodney was alive and had found joy. 

THE END


End file.
